Shadow's Secret
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow finds Tikal's love in a way Tikal didn't want. But when Shadow mistakes her for a fangirl, can his friends help? Friendships are tested harshly. Can they pull through, helping Shadow and Tikal? And when Tikal is killed, how far will Shadow go to av
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Secret

Chapter One

ShadTikal4ever only owns Vinny. Everyone else is owned by Sega. Oh, and Kai is owned by kai-senpai. Jayln is owned by Jayln the Hedgehog.

"HOLY CRAP!" Shadow yelled, a little too loudly. He had seen Tikal's bedroom. It was almost as bad as Kai's. The bed sheets had a giant picture of Hyper Shadow in a 'Got Master Emerald?' insignia, the walls had giant Shadow's staring down at him. And on the floor was a giant picture of Sonic, with a giant red X painted over him. Tikal ran into her room, fearing for the worst.

"Shadow, I can explain. I...um..." Tikal started. Shadow jumped back, gasping, then warped out of Tikal's room in a flash of green light.

Shadow reappeared outside of his own home. He was startled by what he saw. All those Shadow's, staring at him...the sheets showing him...only one conclusion came to Shadow: she was another fan-girl.

Tikal, however, was devastated. Shadow had seen that which no other mortal has ever seen. She then looked down, and gasped. He had seen the Sonic rug, too. Tikal could tell because it was fresh paint, and some of it was smeared. Tikal broke down, flinging herself onto her bed.

There was a ring at the door. Tikal went to answer it. Vinny was standing outside.

"I heard someone yell, so I came over as quick as I could. What happened?" Vinny asked. Tikal only broke down in tears, startling Vinny.

"He saw that which he shouldn't have. He will probably tell you anyway, so I guess you could see it." Tikal moaned. Vinny looked at her with sympathy. Tikal was always so happy and full of energy. What could be so bad that it could get Tikal upset?

"Hey guys!" came a voice from the doorway. Kai was standing in the doorway, wearing a black tank top and long black pants. She glared at Vinny.

"Thanks a lot! I'm trying to take pictures of Shadow when you come running by, making me miss my target!" Kai yelled at Vinny. Vinny sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that I heard someone yell, and came to help." Vinny said.

"Suuuure..." Kai said. Tikal motioned for them to follow, and left the room. Once they saw what Tikal was talking about, they gasped. Once they saw everything, they got it immediately.

"You're in love with Shadow..." Vinny said. Kai looked stunned.

"Yes, and I'm afraid Shadow didn't take it very well." Tikal sniffed. Kai then looked at Vinny.

"You stay here and comfort Tikal. I'll go have a nice little talk with Shadow." Kai said, and left the room.

"But I don't..." Vinny protested, but then they heard a door slam. Tikal was sitting on the bed, crying.

"This should be fun." Vinny whispered sarcastically.

Outside, Kai was sprinting towards Shadow's house. As she ran, she was troubled by Shadow. How did he take this, and was it the right way? Kai thought about this until she got to Shadow's house. She rang the bell, and Shadow answered. Kai gasped. He looked really bad. His quills had lost their shine, and had fallen to his shoulders.

"Hi Kai...please, come on in." Shadow said. Kai nodded and walked inside. Shadow lead her to his kitchen, which had black walls, and red cabinets, table, counter, stove, and microwave. There was a red light coming from the ceiling, so it looked very creepy.

"Kai, why are you here?" Shadow asked, tiresome.

"I'm here regarding the thing with Tikal." Kai said. Shadow snapped right up when she mentioned Tikal. Shadow glared at her.

"Look, she's just another fangirl. I have no reason to be with her any more." Shadow said. Kai shook her head.

"No you idiot! Oh crap, I just insulted Shadow!" Kai said. Shadow actually had to hold in a laugh at this. The doorbell rang. In walked Jayln, wearing a similar outfit as Kai.

"Shadsie!" Jayln yelled. But before she could hug Shadow, Kai stopped her.

"Follow me. Ask no questions, get no lies." Kai said as she pulled Jayln up the stairs. Shadow looked at Kai oddly. Since when did she lead?

"Okay, we can't mention this to anyone else." Kai said, locking the door. Jayln sighed, and sat down on the bed.

"Look, we can't call Shadow Shadsie anymore. Or, if we do, we can't whilst Tikal is around. Understand?" Kai said. Jayln gave Kai a confused look, so she took that as a yes.

"It's because I'm trying to help Shadow realize his feelings for Tikal." Kai said. Jayln gasped in terror.

"You can't do that! You're supposed to have him find feelings for you!" Jayln exclaimed.

"I'm doing this for Tikal's sake. She's in love with Shadow, and he thinks she's just another fangirl, but we know she's not." Kai said. Jayln nodded, then her head snapped right back up when Kai gasped.

"Ow, my neck! Why did you gasp?" Jayln said, rubbing her neck with her hand. Kai looked down.

"In my rush to help Shadow, I left Vinny with Tikal..." Kai muttered. Jayln felt like slapping herself.

"He should have gotten Shadow! You do realize boys can deal with boys better, and vice-versa right?" Jayln exclaimed. Kai didn't exactly feel her smartest at the moment.

At Tikal's house...

"Tikal, please, for the last time, I'd rather not wear that pink frilly dress!" Vinny exclaimed. Tikal was trying to get him into the dress. Before, Tikal had tried to get him to do a makeover, talk to the Master Emerald (which he actually did,) enter a beauty pageant, and see who liked Shadow more: Tikal or Kai. Finally, the doorbell rang. Vinny bolted out of the room, and opened the door. In walked Tails. He was wearing the usual...nothing. All he had on were his trademark gloves and shoes.

"Hey Vinny! Shadow I was sent by Kai to come over here! Did I interrupt anything?" Tails asked. Tikal moaned.

"Why boys? Why couldn't I be with girls?" Tikal complained.

"Why girls? Why couldn't I be with boys?" Shadow complained, from the safety of his own home.

Yeah, that's the end of Chapter One. Thanks for reading! Jayln, kai-senpai, thanks for letting me use Kai and Jayln whenever I want! You two get high-fives, along with Gahlik and ghost, who also have let me borrow characters. And I guess that's it. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's Secret

Chapter Two

For the disclaimer, just read the first chapter. It gets really boring writing it over and over again...

Summary: Shadow saw Tikal's Shadow-ized room, and Shadow fled. Now, Kai and Jayln are trying to get Shadow to realize his feelings, whilst Tails and Vinny try to help out Tikal. There's only one minor snag...

"HOLY COW!" Tails exclaimed when he saw Tikal's room. Vinny had to hold in a laugh at Tails' remark. Tikal looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"You can probably guess from this my feelings. I just...please don't tell anyone, guys. Please." Tikal said. Vinny nodded, and Tails gave Tikal a thumbs up. Tails then looked out the window, and saw Sonic staring in. Sonic then dashed off.

"Tikal, Sonic was just looking through the window!" Tails exclaimed. Tikal gasped.

"Here, I'll go make sure he doesn't spread the news around." Vinny said. He jumped through the window, which was miraculously open, and ran off. Tikal was left in her room with Tails.

"So...wanna try on a pink, frilly dress?" Tikal asked Tails.

Back at Shadow's House...

"I'M NOT WEARING A FRILLY PINK DRESS!" Shadow roared. Jayln and Kai shrugged. Just at the moment, Sonic ran into the house.

"Hey Shadow, I just saw..." Sonic started. Vinny then ran up from behind and tackled him, Sonic's face smashing into the carpet.

"Shadow. He knows." Vinny said. Shadow looked down at the floor. Jayln and Kai exchanged worried glances. Vinny looked at Jayln.

"Kai, you told Jayln? We promised we wouldn't mention it!" Vinny yelled. Kai looked down. Vinny then remembered something.

"I better head back. I don't want to leave Tails with Tikal all alone. She might make him wear a dress or something." Vinny said. Vinny tossed Sonic at Shadow, who caught him with one hand. Vinny waved, and ran out the door, but not before glaring at Kai.

"That was...interesting." Jayln said. She looked at Kai. Kai shrugged. They turned back to Shadow, and tied him to a chair. In front of him, they took Vinny's camcorder and started showing films of Shadow and Tikal. Shadow watched unwillingly.

Back at Tikal's house...

Tails was whimpering. He was wearing a frilly pink dress, and was being given a makeover by Tikal. Vinny chose that moment to jump back through the window, or at least attempt to. He hit the glass, and slid back down. Tikal opened the window, and Vinny jumped through, clutching his nose.

"Tails, you look like a girl!" Vinny said, roaring with laughter. Tails glared. Tikal got a little angry.

"He's doing this for my sake. At least it's cheering me up." said Tikal. Vinny looked down. There was a loud scream, and Vinny looked up. Tikal was being carried by one of Eggman's robots! Tails used his tails and broke free of the ropes. Tails flew towards the robots, Vinny right next to him, when they were hit by stun darts. They fell, knocked out, to the floor, Tikal screaming for help.

A few hours later, Tails woke up. He stood up, a little shaky, and looked down. Vinny was just waking up too.

"Ugh...what happened last night?" Vinny said. Tails then remembered with a start.

"Tikal! Eggman's robots got Tikal!" Tails exclaimed. Vinny looked at Tails in horror. Vinny then winced as he felt the back of his neck.

"Ouch...that must have been where the dart hit...Look, we need Shadow, Kai, Jayln, and...although I wish we didn't...Sonic." Vinny said. Tails sighed, and then nodded. The two of them jumped though the window, and jumped off Angel Island.

"Hey Tails? How is it that I can't fly, yet I still jumped off Angel Island?" Vinny asked Tails. Tails shrugged, and started flying, his tails spinning rapidly.

"TAILS!" Vinny yelled, falling faster. Tails looked down and saw land was approaching fast. Tails sighed and flew down. He managed to grab Vinny's wrist.

"Well, that could have gone better." Vinny said. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to let go?" Tails asked Vinny. Vinny looked at Tails in horror.

"No! I'd die!" Vinny said. Tails rolled his eyes again, and they landed. Tails then realized something.

"How'd you survive falling in the past?" Tails asked. Vinny pointed to a large crater a few feet away, then started walking away. Tails laughed, and caught up to Vinny.

Roughly eight minutes later, they arrived at Shadow's house, and walked in. They saw Shadow, Kai, and Jayln in the same positions as before. Sonic was lying on the floor, sleeping.

"We have an emergency!" Tails yelled. Jayln and Kai jumped, Shadow fell on his face from the chair, and Sonic woke up, and walked into the railing.

"Tikal's been kidnapped!" Tails exclaimed. Jayln gasped. Shadow shrugged, not really caring.

"That's awful! We have to save her!" Kai said. Tails came up with a plan, and rather quickly.

"We need to divide into groups. Preferably a fast person with a strong person." Tails said. Jayln then moved next to Shadow. Tails moved next to Sonic. All that was left were Kai and Vinny.

"Fine, but you better be nice!" Kai said. Vinny looked at her weirdly. Tails pulled out a computer, and started typing. After a few seconds, they heard "WELCOME TO THE EGGMAN EMPIRE"S OFFICIAL WEBSITE!" from the computer. Tails then started typing frantically.

"Guys, he's somewhere in a forest nearby." Tails said. Everyone nodded. When everyone went to leave, Kai glared at Vinny, then walked out the door.

'Oh crap, she's still mad at me? This will be a long journey...' Vinny thought.

Heh, that's the end of Chapter Two. I believe I've made it clear who's friendship is being tested at the moment, but not what Shadow's secret is. Yeah, please keep reviewing...and I guess that's it. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's Secret

Chapter Three

Jayln the Hedgehog owns Jayln, kai-senpai owns Kai, and I own Vinny Everyone else belongs to Sega and the Sonic team.

Summary: Tikal loves Shadow, but Shadow thinks she's just another fangirl. Kai and Jayln are trying to 'comfort' Shadow, whilst Vinny and Tails are trying to do the same to Tikal. But when Tikal gets kidnapped, everyone has to work together.

Everyone was running towards the looming tower that stood in the distance. It created a shadow so long and wide, many thought that it was an eclipse, only it only had a ten yard width. However, there was a lot of tension in the group. Shadow and Sonic certainly weren't making the journey any easier, and Kai and Vinny weren't exactly getting along.

"Look, for the last time, I did not want to be paired up with you! Please just leave me alone, and only speak in an emergency!" Kai snapped at Vinny, who stepped back. Vinny exchanged worried looks with Tails, and ran forward. Up ahead, Shadow and Sonic were racing to get to the tower. Vinny caught up with them, and started racing as well.

"Well, this should be fun. I don't think Vinny and Kai will speak again for a while." Jayln said to Shadow. Shadow nodded.

'_Man...Vinny and Kai are usually friends. How did this happen?_' Shadow thought. Then he looked to his right and saw Vinny, who was racing Sonic. Shadow stopped, and Vinny and Sonic crashed into something that wasn't there.

"Ouch! Wait, what the crap? What did we hit?" said Vinny, holding his nose. Sonic was holding his entire face, and Shadow felt like laughing at how those two looked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a force field, smart one." Kai said. Jayln rolled her eyes. Tails gasped and pointed up. They saw a robot flying up really, really high and flying over the force field.

"It would appear we have to fly over. Now who do we know that can fly?" Shadow said, looking at Tails. Tails moaned.

After a little pushing and shoving, they decided on something. Tails was carrying Jayln and Kai over the force field. Sonic, Shadow, and Vinny would simply run up. Tails flew up in the air, spinning his tails quickly. He found this a little difficult, because he was simply used to lifting his own weight.

"Oh crap..." Sonic said as they ran over the top of the force field. The three of them started falling towards the ground, several hundred feet below them.

"How are we going to get through this one?" Shadow asked. The others shrugged. Right next to Sonic, Tails flew down.

"Grab on!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic grabbed on to Jayln's ankles, and Shadow managed to grab onto Sonic's ankles before they started falling down faster. The weight of five people pulled Tails down. As Tails fell, he reached to grab hands with Vinny, as to save his life. But to no avail.

"Vinny! Grab my hand!" Tails cried, extending his hand. Vinny reached his hand out, and managed to grab Tails' fingers before they fell so fast, Vinny let go. Tails managed to land safely with the others. Shadow and Sonic let go, then Kai and Jayln let go. They heard a scream, and looked over to the right.

Vinny was falling through the air. Tails flew over to get him, whilst Sonic was beating his shins really fast as to create a drum roll.

"AAAAHHH!" Vinny yelled as he slammed into the ground, mere feet in front of Tails. Shadow grabbed Jayln's and Kai's hand and ran towards the humongous crater. Sonic ran over in time to see Vinny sit up, dazed. He put a hand to his head, and tried to steady himself. Underneath was a large pile of dirt. Vinny had his legs tucked in underneath him.

"Answer...your question...Tails?" Vinny choked before he fell into a dead faint. Everyone looked at Tails weirdly. Tails shrugged, not wishing to explain. Sonic and Tails sped off, and Shadow and Jayln right behind them. Kai looked at Vinny and groaned.

"What I do for Tikal and Shadow..." Kai muttered as she grabbed Vinny's arms from behind and dragged him, making sure to hit the rocks.

Inside, Shadow and Jayln were running down a long corridor. Jayln felt a little sympathetic towards Shadow. He didn't realize it, but Tikal wasn't a fangirl. Jayln stuck her arm out in front of Shadow, nearly clothes lining him. Shadow skidded to halt.

"What, Jayln?" Shadow asked angrily. Jayln looked down and sighed. She looked back at Shadow, a little sadness filling her eyes.

"Shadow...it's about time you know the truth..." Jayln started.

Inside the hallway next to Shadow's, Tails and Sonic were rushing through the building as well. Tails looked over at Sonic.

"Sonic, this may be hard for you, but you may need to have Shadow save Tikal." Tails said. Sonic sighed. This would be very hard for him, but...

"Okay, I'll do it for you, little bro'." Sonic replied. Tails grinned, but stopped when a figure appeared from in front of them.

"If you follow me, I can give you some money...for FREE!" the figure exclaimed. Tails and Sonic shook their heads.

"Alright then! Time for Plan B.!" the figure said. He then took out a shotgun, and Tails and Sonic froze in surprise. He then shot them in the necks with sleeping darts.

"Why is Plan B. always the better one?" The figure said, shrugging. Sonic and Tails then fell to the ground, blissfully asleep.

Kai placed Vinny down next to the door, and started to walk away, when a voice called her.

"Kai...help...me..." groaned Vinny, waking up. Kai moaned and looked at him. He tried standing up, but staggered, and fell against the wall. He slowly lifted his head, to look at Kai. He grunted as his legs collapsed beneath him. He hit the floor, stuck.

"Why...are you...so mad...Kai?" Vinny said. He felt really weak. Either he went through this now, or never.

Shadow gasped when he heard the truth.

'_So that's how she feels about me...she mentioned a warm, fuzzy feeling...i feel that whenever I see her...is that love? It can't be... I'm the Ultimate Life...i can't love...but I always feel happy near her...and Jayln said people who are in love feel happy when they're together..._' Shadow thought. He looked down in guilt, realizing what he had done to Tikal, leaving abruptly. It took Jayln tugging on his arm for Shadow to remember that he was saving Tikal, not thinking about her.

"Shadow, we have to go now! Every second we wait is a second Tikal could be injured!" Jayln exclaimed. Shadow grabbed Jayln by the wrist and ran forward, not caring about anything else.

Sonic groaned as he woke up. He looked around to see that he was in a containment tube. He saw a set of machinery, and realized what this might be. He tried spin dashing through the tube, but it didn't work. Next to him, Tails was just coming to.

"So, are you ready to go through...the Roboticizer 2.0?" asked the figure from before, walking towards the machinery, hidden by the shadows.

That's the end of Chapter Three. It's amazing that I actually manage to come up with ideas and not get writers block...yeah, thanks for reviewing. I guess that's all I have to say for now. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's Secret

Chapter Four

As for the disclaimer, please check the last chapter because I'm too annoyed by it to put it up for the at least 30th time...

Summary: The summary gets really annoying after awhile too, so I may stop putting this up too. Just please read the last...three chapters as for an elongated summary.

"C'mon Jayln! We need to hurry!" Shadow roared as he ran through the corridor, holding Jayln by the wrist. Shadow then came to a fork in the corridor. A piercing scream came from the left, whilst the one on the right said "Dance Room" Shadow and Jayln ran to the left without any hesitation.

"Who was that?" Jayln asked. The question answered itself. They came into the room where Sonic and Tails were being held. Jayln gasped, while Shadow took a step backwards. A figure was standing by the control panel. He was pressing buttons rapidly. Jayln ran up and drop-kicked him in the neck.

"Ouch!" The figure replied as he fell to the floor. When Shadow saw who it was, he gasped. It wasn't Eggman at all. Nor was it even human. He saw instead Metal Sonic. (What is it with me and evil robot Sonic's?) Metal Sonic then stunned the two of them by releasing a flash of bright light from a small gun attached to his wrist.

"I got four for the price of none!" Metal Sonic exclaimed as he threw Shadow in a tube. He tossed Jayln into the tube next to Shadow more gently.

"Why am I so mad? It's because you got in the way of my taking pictures, just so you could play the hero!" Kai roared at Vinny. Vinny was lying at the ground, blackness pulling at his eyes.

"I'm just trying...to help, but...if you wish me stop...then I shall do so..." Vinny whispered. Kai glared at Vinny harshly.

"A little late now!" Kai snapped. Vinny thought for a possible answer.

"Why was that time so special, so important, that you are relenting hate at me?" Vinny asked. Kai thought about this for a moment. When she couldn't think of a possible answer, she just hung her head. Vinny grinned.

"It's alright...just please...don't be so mean again...I couldn't stand...having a friend...be so mean..." Vinny muttered. Kai couldn't help but smile and frown.

"C'mon, let's go find the others." Kai said. Vinny tied to stand up, and succeeded, but had to keep a hand on the wall for support. Kai had to walk so Vinny couldn't get lost.

"As I was explaining to your friends over there, this machine will turn you into robots that will do my every bidding! Won't that be fun?" Metal Sonic asked. Shadow glared at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic laughed as he started the machine. He decided to take Tails out first. Just as the green light began to glow, a circle appeared. Tails started thrashing about, trying to break free.

"WHAT!" Metal Sonic roared. The machine had stopped working, and the circle and glow had faded. Metal Sonic gasped as the machine blew up, smoke arising everywhere.

"What the crap?" Metal Sonic asked. In the smoke, two silhouettes appeared. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw it was Kai and Vinny. Metal Sonic, enraged, flipped them the bird and snapped his fingers. A horde of robots fell from the ceiling, deadly lasers charging. Kai smirked.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Kai roared, a red aura surrounding her. There was a flash of red light, and every machine was destroyed. Kai heard the fatal shot of a laser behind her, and turned around. She saw that a single robot was still functioning, barely, and had shot a laser. Kai's eyes widened at the laser drew closer and closer.

"ARRG!" someone yelled from in front of Kai. Kai looked and saw Vinny standing right in front of her, a large circle on his chest and front where the laser had hit him.

"Consider this...forgiving you..." Vinny muttered as he fell to the ground, face first. Kai flipped him so he landed on his back, and Kai gasped.

His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and his chest was smoking. Kai was enraged by this. She flung her hand back, so it was pointed at the tubes, and closed it sharply into a fist. The glass smashed into thousands of pieces.

"We're free!" Tails exclaimed. Metal Sonic staggered backwards in horror. He then reached through the wall, and pulled out Tikal.

"Tikal! That wall was an illusion!" Shadow exclaimed. Metal Sonic put Tikal into a half nelson, and put a gun to her head.

"Anyone moves, and her brain goes flying!" Metal Sonic exclaimed. Shadow gasped. Sonic stood still, unaware of the seriousness of this situation. Tails was sweating nervously. Jayln stood, mortified.

"Sorry Tikal." Jayln said. She pulled out a stun dart, and threw it so it hit Tikal's neck. Tikal's head fell to her side just as Metal Sonic shot. The bullet was in lodged in the wall behind him. Shadow walked up towards Metal Sonic.

"Now, can't we discuss this like gentlemen?" Metal Sonic stuttered. Shadow cracked his knuckles.

"Yes we can. Like very rough and violent gentlemen." Shadow said. Kai watched in horror as Metal Sonic was brutally thrashed. He was kneed in the stomach, punched in the cheek, and kicked in the back. Metal Sonic screamed violently in pain.

"Had enough?" Shadow asked. Metal Sonic nodded. Shadow laughed. "It's not enough for me!" Shadow exclaimed as he took out his gun, and jabbed it into Metal Sonic's mouth. Shadow pulled the trigger, and Metal Sonic's head blew off, smoking.

Tikal fell to the floor, where Shadow caught her. Tikal started coming to. Shadow smiled a weak smile. Tikal looked up to see Shadow.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Tikal asked hesitantly. Tails gulped.

"We came here to save you." Shadow said. Jayln felt like slapping herself. Shadow had blown it! But Shadow was inching his head, closer and closer to Tikal's.

"Shadow, you...?" Tikal started when Shadow cut her off.

"Yes, I do." Shadow said, and kissed Tikal. Tails, Jayln, and Kai sighed in relief. When they broke apart, Tikal and Shadow smiled at each other, before turning to the group. They looked at everyone, then looked at Kai and Vinny.

"Kai! You're hurt! And Vinny..." Shadow said. He wiped the small amount of blood off Kai's face with his thumb, then turned to Vinny, sadness in his eyes. Vinny's eyes were still wide open, with the pupils rolled back into his head.

"Crap..." Shadow muttered. He picked up Vinny, and they all walked back towards the entrance. Everyone was thinking about what had just happened. Nobody noticed when Vinny's eyes closed.

"Kai...Jayln...Tails...help..." Vinny muttered. Shadow gasped in surprise and nearly dropped him. Kai, Jayln, and Tails ran over. They asked what as wrong, but Vinny couldn't answer. When they finally got to the entrance, they saw a mouse run by. It was being chased by a cat. Out of nowhere, the mouse exploded in a bloody mess.

"Crap, there are mines everywhere!" Tails exclaimed. Shadow and Sonic ran forward towards the force field, only to find that there was none. Shadow's shoes enabled him to stay above the mines, but Sonic wasn't so lucky.

"Arg! That was clos- Holy crap, that wa- CRAP!" Sonic yelled as mines exploded near him. Kai and Jayln grabbed on to Tails' ankles, and he lifted them into the air. Tails grunted with the effort as he flew safely above Shadow and Sonic. He landed in the forest about 87 yards away. Shadow lay Vinny down, and his eyes started flitting open. They slowly opened, and they didn't open up all the way.

"I'm amazed...that I'm alive..." Vinny said. He winced with pain. Tikal then raised her hands and placed them a foot above Vinny. A strange light seemed to flow from her fingertips, and everyone watched in awe as the wound got smaller and smaller on Vinny.

"Thanks, Tikal." Vinny said. He tried to stand up, but fell right back down. Kai stuck out her hand, and Vinny took it. She pulled him up, and this time, he stayed up. Vinny looked at his chest only to see that the giant hole was gone. He thanked Tikal, and looked around.

"How'd we get over here? And did anything important happen when I was nearly dead?" Vinny asked, winking at Tails, Kai, and Jayln rather conspicuously. Jayln sighed. This would be long day.

"C'mon everyone, let's go home." Kai said. Behind them, a figure jumped from tree to tree.

"How could they defeat my Master? Oh well, I will show them pain!" said the Hedgehog as he emerged from the shadows, clenching his fist.

That's the end of Chapter Four. Although the secret is out, and the friendship was repaired, surprises lie in store in the next chapter. And you can try and name the Hedgehog if you wish. And I guess that's it, I think...Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow's Secret

Chapter Five

I own Vinny, kai-senpai owns Kai, and Jayln the Hedgehog owns Jayln. Everyone else is owned by Sega.

"Something doesn't seem right." Vinny said, playing ping pong against Jayln. Jayln shrugged, and shot the ball back at Vinny.

"I mean, except for the 'me almost dying' thing, it seemed to...easy." Vinny said, swiping the ball back towards Jayln.

"I guess you have a point." Jayln replied, backhanding the paddle and hitting the ball. Shadow looked up from his book.

"This isn't helping my concentration." Shadow growled, going back into 'Being a Kinder and more Thoughtful Person for Dummies', Tikal's birthday gift. Tails looked up from the ping pong game, missing Vinny perform a pro lefty backhanded shot, narrowly hitting the table.

"I agree with Vinny. And I can't help shake off the feeling we're being watched." Tails said. He looked back to see Jayln jump up and just catch Vinny's shot, returning it with even more power.

"You are being watched, but not by me." Kai said as she walked into the room. She noticed that even though this was Shadow's basement, everything was too...cheery.

The walls were a pure white, with blue carpeting. There was a computer in one corner, and a couch in the far wall. The ping pong table was a few yards away from the computer, and the desk.

"Watch it!" Kai yelled, ducking. The ping pong ball hit the wall right where her head was seconds before, and bounced back onto the table. Tails started laughing, but stopped when Shadow's gun was millimeters from his face.

"Someone's grumpy today..." Vinny muttered. Jayln heard it, and nodded. Thankfully Shadow didn't hear it; otherwise Vinny would be a pile of ashes next to the table.

"Game, set, and match." Vinny said as Jayln just missed a tricky fronthand righty serve.

"Are you lefty or righty? I can't tell with your playing strategy..." Tails said. Vinny waved his right hand, and proceeded to get the ball from the wall. A brick chose that moment to fly in through the window, and klonk Vinny on the head.

"OUCH! Hey, wait a second...oh crap. Shadow, you better read this." Vinny said nervously. Shadow reluctantly walked over to Vinny and read the note.

"Damnit, not again!" Shadow exclaimed. He showed the note to everyone, his eyes closed in fury. Tails took one look at it and gasped.

"Whatever happens, I am not going to be almost killed again!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai rolled her eyes. Why did a guy like him have to act stupid at times? Then again, if it weren't for that, her secret might have gotten out...

"EARTH TO FRIGGIN' KAI!" Shadow yelled. Kai fell backwards, and Tails started laughing. Shadow's eye twitched.

"Look, someone had the nerve to kidnap Tikal AGAIN and now, I have to kill whoever did it AGAIN and do my best to make sure Vinny is mortally wounded AGAIN." Shadow exclaimed. Vinny looked at Shadow with a look of surprise on his face.

"There goes your birthday present, bitch..." Vinny growled. Shadow rolled his eyes. Vinny pulled out a Sonic doll.

"Hey Gahlik, I got another Sonic doll you can torture!" Vinny exclaimed. Shadow sighed, and ripped the doll from Vinny's grasp.

"Screw you, Shadow. I take it that the base is in either a forest or a desert like always?" Vinny asked. Tails nodded. Tails looked down as the laptop's screen in sheer surprise, and started typing like mad.

"Guys, I have a lock-on to our target. He is a yellow hedgehog, and...no, it can't be...Sonic?" Tails said, surprised. Shadow punched Tails, and looked at the screen. Kai looked over, and gasped.

"Maybe it's not Sonic. Maybe it's that imposter...what was his name again? Lightning, Zap, Flash, one of those, right?" Vinny asked.

"Flash. He's at it again." Jayln said. Vinny looked down and sighed deeply before collapsing into a chair.

"What's wrong?" Jayln asked, looking at Vinny.

"It's just that...when I was a kid, and I had first come here, Flash was the first to start a group against me. He loathed me to the core, whilst I had just moved here." Vinny exclaimed. Jayln exchanged confused glances with Kai.

"He formed a group, the Anti- New Kids group. All of them were sworn to never let me have fun. My childhood was a mess, thanks to that bitch. Now, I haven't seen him since that time where he was thrown out when he tried to spy on my resurrection lessons." Vinny continued. He sighed, and sagged into the couch, his eyes watery.

"I will never forgive him, and Shadow? I ask permission to kill him, instead of you." Vinny said, standing up. Shadow nodded, and Tails gasped in surprise.

"I remember him! He was that one who tried to ruin my house when I was younger. He seemed to have perfect control over lightning, and I don't know if he can still command it..." Tails said, remembering that day.

_Flashback (I have one of these in every story, usually more then 1.)_

_It was a cloudy day. Tails was a few years younger by then, and he had just finished building his house in the Mystic Ruins. A yellow hedgehog stepped up to him. He kicked Tails in the side. Tails tried to attack, but he dodged it._

_"I am Flash, master of Electricity. All those who oppose me will be smited." Flash said as he threw a lightning bolt at Tails' feet. With a snap of his fingers, Flash was gone, leaving behind a small circle of charred land._

_End of Tails' Flashback_

"If Flash was like that as a kid, I wonder what he's like now..." Jayln whispered. Kai nodded her agreement. Tails and Vinny had a bad past due to Flash, and nothing would change that.

"Guys, we need to save Tikal as soon as we can to prevent any lasting damage." Vinny said. Tails started typing on his computer. After a while, he came up with something on the town's website.

"A new building was just found on the outskirts of town. It says it belongs to Flash the Hedgehog, who was placed in exile. Who knows what he may plan on doing..." The website said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"He should just write a sign saying 'evil person here, please kill me.'" Shadow said, rolling his eyes. Nobody found this funny.

"We need to go. Now." Kai said. Vinny and Tails exchanged glances, and nodded. As the two of them started off towards the staircase, Shadow stopped them.

"We need groups. Should they be similar to last time, or no?" Jayln asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I think we should have the same groups, because we had very even groups last time." Tails said. Vinny agreed. So did everyone else. But they ran into a dilemma: who Tails would go with.

"Tails, you can come with us." Kai said. Vinny nodded. Tails walked over to them, speechless.

"C'mon guys, we need to go and save Tikal!" Shadow exclaimed.

At Amy's house...

"Hey, Amy, do you think this will match my orange skin?" someone asked Amy.

"I dunno, but Shadow will be running straight to you, Tikal!" Amy replied. Tikal beamed in delight, unaware that the others had just been tricked into attacking Flash.

That's the end of Chapter Five. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for putting this in your C2, Shadow T Hedgehog. Please keep reviewing, because I've only gotten a few reviews. And I guess that's it. Later!

ShadTikal4ever (Jeez, that really does sound a little girly. I should change it soon or something.)


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's Secret

Chapter Six

The exact same as the last chapter.

"We have to destroy Flash and save Tikal, no matter the cost." Jayln said, sprinting as fast as she could. Kai nodded, running side be side with Jayln.

"C'mon! We don't have all day!" Tails yelled from in front of them, at least 30 yards ahead. Shadow and Vinny were even further ahead.

"He better hope I don't catch up to him, for when I do..." Kai muttered. They stopped when the saw Tails stop.

"CRAP! What the shit did I hit?" Shadow exclaimed. Tails started examining the area. Tails sighed in slight annoyance.

"God, another friggin' forcefield. When will they learn?" Tails growled. Kai walked towards the force field, and was given an electric shock, and her arm started...smoking?

"Crap! My mechanical arm! I mean...my normal arm! I'll be right back!" Kai yelled as she ran behind the tree. They heard screwdrivers and wrenches being turned.

"She really needs to stop smoking whatever it is she's smoking..." Vinny said, shaking his head. (Sorry, kai-senpai.) Kai came back, her arm normal again.

"The shield is down!" Tails exclaimed. Jayln and Kai wasted no time and ran inside. They threw open the door, and ran inside.

"Now they go fast..." Tails grumbled, aggravated. Vinny and Tails sprinted in, followed by Shadow. Inside, there was a fork in the road. Jayln grabbed Shadow's hand and ran off towards the left, whilst Tails flew ahead to the right, leaving Kai and Vinny behind.

"Go ahead, I need to do something first." Vinny said. Kai shrugged and left. Vinny touched the center bead on his necklace. A small screen popped up, and Flash appeared.

"The targets Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma are inside. I couldn't locate Faker, as well as Micro and Giga. Alpha and Beta are heading your way. Delta and Gamma have taken the path that leads to the prisoner cells. Over and out." Vinny said, touching the bead again. The screen slid into the bead, and disappeared.

Jayln and Shadow ere running down the hallway. They came into a room with a single weak light on. A figure was standing in a small corner, her back to Shadow.

"Tikal!" Shadow cried, as he ran towards her.

At Amy's house...

"I feel Shadow's in danger. We need to help." said Tikal. She stood up, and teleported out of the room. Amy shrugged, and started applying glitter to her face.

Back at the Fortress...

"We need to hurry!" Tails exclaimed. Vinny ran up beside then. Kai looked at the hedgehog in confusion.

"Where were you?" Kai asked. Tails nodded, whilst Vinny tried to think of an excuse, each feebler then the last.

"Ummmm...bathroom?" Vinny said. Kai shrugged and kept running. Tails thought about this for a second.

"How do you even know where...never mind." said Tails. Up ahead, robots were loitering in the hallway.

"Time to bust some heads!" Kai exclaimed. She jumped into the air, and spun into a circle. She spun rapidly and stuck her leg out. She swept kicked a large circle of robots.

"Tag Team Move!" Tails exclaimed, jumping next to Kai. He grabbed her by the hands, and started spinning her as hard as she could. She started spinning rapidly, yet never moving an inch from her starting point. She was spinning like a football, and Tails released her. She started flying right through the robots, spinning a giant hole in their chests.

"Vinny, why aren't you helping?" Tails asked. Vinny jumped up, and when he landed, he propelled Chaos energy into the ground. The power spread throughout the floor, and destroyed all of the robots. Vinny stood up, panting.

"All those training sessions still haven't paid off..." Vinny muttered, tired. Tails wasted no time in hurrying forward, Kai right behind him.

"Master, they are right near the cells. Drop the cage, and I'll terminate Gamma and Delta. I sense another presence coming. It may be the One." Vinny said to the screen. He pushed the screen back down, and watched as the cage fell down, trapping Kai and Tails.

Tikal was running as fast as she could, before coming to a fork in the base. She used her powers to find where Shadow was. She took the left path, and saw something unbelievable.

Shadow was embracing a fake her. Tikal ran in, yelling. Shadow turned around in time to see Tikal slap him.

"I leave to visit Amy for five minutes, and you're hugging another girl!" Tikal exclaimed. Shadow looked back at the Tikal he had been hugging, and spun it around. It was a robot version, and Shadow had been hugging it. Shadow felt like hurting himself for it.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, infuriated. Vinny walked up to her, grinning evilly.

"You still don't understand? I lead you all here, hacking Tails' computer. Although this is Flash's fortress, this is the prisoner cell. I helped lure you here. But I won't kill you." Vinny said. He gasped as an electric shot ran through his body.

"VINNY! Do what I say, or else they will die!" Flash ordered from a chip in Vinny's ear. Vinny fell down to his knee, groaning in pain.

"I'm doing this...because..." Vinny started, but he fell, unconscious. Kai and Tails looked at each other.

"Did you hear that? Flash is making him work for him. But what he threatened him with, and why he did it, still remain a mystery." Tails said. Kai nodded, and heard a scream.

"TIKAL!" Kai yelled.

On the other side of the building, Flash made his appearance. Shadow staggered back in surprise, whilst Jayln held her ground.

"FLASH!" Shadow exclaimed. Flash chuckled, and Jayln stood, ready to help in any way possible.

"Good to know my name's even known in the backwaters of the planet. But as we speak, my loyal servant shall be disposing of your friends." Flash said. A voice came from a chip in his ear.

"VINNY! Do what I say, or else they will die!" Flash roared, touching the chip with an electrified finger. Jayln and Shadow exchanged surprised glances. Tikal looked taken back.

"Vinny? The one who's life I saved...his your servant?" Tikal gasped, falling backwards. Flash nodded, grinning.

"And all because I threatened to kill his three good friends, Kai, Jayln, and Tails." Flash said. Jayln was enraged, and charged at Flash. She socked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. She then did a back flip, kicking Flash in the chin.

Kai had just tried her team move with Tails, but it didn't work. They were stuck in the cage. Vinny just started waking up.

"Kai...Tails...I promised I would join him, others wise he would kill both you and Jayln. You too, Tails. He also threatened to reveal _my _secret...one that will make you all betray me..." Vinny gasped. He inserted a card into the machine in the cage, and it slowly lifted.

"Go kill him...the one who..." Vinny said before fainting again.

Jayln was fighting Flash ferociously. After a few moments, Jayln grew tired, as she fell to the floor, panting.

"Is that honestly all you've got?" Flash asked, surprised. He charged a ball of electricity in his hand.

"FLASH OF HOPE!" Flash yelled, and threw it at Jayln. Jayln braced herself for impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Shadow standing in front of her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked back at Jayln. and gave her a look of slight worry.

"You have apposed me. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Flash said, and charged up his electrical power, preparing for his final attack.

"This can't be good." said Jayln.

Yeah, that's the end of Chapter Six. I have serious writer's block right now, and I can't think of anything. Can anyone give me any suggestions? Thanks, and please review! And Jayln, I'll do my best as to not have anymore of that stuff in. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow's Secret

Chapter Seven

Ugh, just see the last chapter.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Jayln said as Flash kept charging. He was surrounded by a fierce yellow aura, and was floating in the air. His eyes were blank, the pupils gone. He had lost control, and had gathered enough power to destroy the entire planet.

"I hope you're all ready to die by the hands of the late Metal Sonic's apprentice, me, Flash!" Flash exclaimed, nearing his hands together. Kai and Tails rushed into the room, panting.

"After all you've done, Flash, I won't let you live!" Shadow exclaimed. He started charging Chaos energy, but at a slower rate.

"Guys, girls, I need you to stall for time until I gather complete power. Until then, I am vulnerable. Understand?" Shadow asked. Everyone nodded. Kai started off the battle. She grabbed Flash's head, and kneed it on the other side.

"That would have broken a mere mortal's neck, but I am far beyond that." Flash said. He shot his hand out at Kai, and a bolt of lightning flashed, and hit Kai directly on the chest. She screamed in pain, her left side cut, spewing blood everywhere, whilst her right side was smoking.

_ My right, robotic side...it can't hold on much longer! At this rate, it'll die! I'll be half-paralyzed for life!'_ Kai thought. Jayln stood in front of her, and shot a punch at Flash. Flash caught it with ease, and twisted her arm.

"This, Kai, is how you break a bone!" Flash roared. There was a snap, and Jayln fell to the ground. Her arm was badly twisted, and everyone knew she would be lucky to use that arm ever again. Tails flew at Flash, and smashed his fist into Flash's jaw. His head slammed back, but he raised his head.

"Humph. I guess that's all I could expect from a pathetic little boy you are." Flash said, and slapped Tails with his backhand. Tails flew backwards into the wall with an almighty crash.

"Almost there...c'mon guys..." Shadow muttered. He had no one left to save him, and he wasn't ready to charge yet.

"HERE I COME!" Flash yelled, charging at Shadow. Before he was hit, however, an orange blur stopped right in front of Shadow. Flash made contact, but not with Shadow. Tikal stood in front of Shadow, blood falling from her mouth. Tikal fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"TIKAL! She may have died to save me, yet I am still not ready...how can we win?" Shadow exclaimed. There was a loud bang as Vinny entered the room. He was battered, bruised from when he fell onto the cement floor.

"They may be dead now, but I'll get my revenge..." Vinny gasped, before staggering and chocking. Vinny drew a hand out, and closed it. A lightning storm of green bolts slammed into Flash, throwing him backwards.

"Shadow...I can do little more. The rest is up to you." Vinny said, barely standing. Jayln, Kai, and Tails stood back up. All of them were covered in crimson liquid, and all of them were having trouble standing.

"Shadow, we won't let you down. You're our friend. Friends help each other." Kai said. Everyone else nodded. Shadow came very close to smiling. Jayln and Kai stood next to each other, and jumped forward. Kai kicked, and Jayln punched with her left arm. Flash turned around, and was hit by both attacks. He fell backwards.

"I'M READY, FLASH!" Shadow exclaimed. He flew towards Flash, and nailed him on the chin. A little bit of blood fell from Flash's mouth.

"I guess that's all I could expect from the 'Ultimate Life.'" Flash taunted. Vinny stood up, his hand outstretched.

"Shadow, I'm passing my energy on to you. If this works, then you should be able to beat him, but you will need everyone else's energy as well." Vinny said. (Yes, that is from that DragonballZ movie, that one with Broly in it.)

Kai and Jayln raised their hands, and a yellow aura seemed to blow from them. It seemed to fly in the breeze, gentle as a mouse. Vinny's aura was a sharp emerald green, and flew roughly. Tails' was a simmering, flowing sapphire blue, and it seemed to be naturally born to flight. The three auras hit Shadow, and were absorbed.

"Can't hold on much longer..." Vinny said. No more then a few seconds after he said this, he fainted. Jayln fell to the ground, out like a light. Her aura, along with Vinny's, stopped abruptly.

"Guys!" Tails exclaimed. He then froze, as if stunned, and fell to the ground. Kai was the only one still standing, her mystical aura pouring.

"Good luck Shadow..." Kai whispered, and fell to the ground. The entire aura was absorbed into Shadow, and Shadow opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing.

"Time to end this, Flash!" Shadow exclaimed. He attacked Flash with a ferocity that no one could match, not even Vinny's dad watching football. Flash tried to counter-attack by using an electric shield, but to no avail. Shadow's fist, charged with both Chaos energy and the energy of his friends, broke through the shield.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Flash cried. He jumped back, and charged a ball of lightning in his hands. Shadow laughed, and began charging his own Chaos energy, holding it in cupped hands, his body facing towards Flash's left, hands cupped back behind him. (Both attacks look like a Kameamea Wave, DragonballZ.)

"CHAOS BEAM!" Shadow roared, his hands flying forward, and opening. A large blast of purple, yellow, green, and sapphire flew from Shadow's hands.

"KWEN FAO OBLIIATION!" Flash roared, releasing his lightning ball, streaking like a jaguar through the air. (In a myth I wrote, Kwen Fao means Thunder.)The blasts hit straight on. Shadow gasped and turned his head as he saw Jayln get up, shortly followed by Kai. Jayln smiled, and Kai nodded.

"If one of us prevails victorious, a huge explosion will rip through the earth, creating an enormous crater. Unless you were temporarily invincible, you would all die. Go!" Shadow exclaimed, the beams colliding.

They created a huge semicircle in the ground. A wave of light blue seemed to shoot towards Flash, then Shadow. After gathering even more strength, Shadow managed to place it right in the center.

"If that wave hits us, it will explode, disintegrating whoever it touches." Flash said, pushing more power into the blast. The wave nearly hit Shadow. Shadow was so surprised for a second, it nearly hit him. He applied more power, and it shot towards Flash, who quickly stopped it.

"We believe in you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed. Shadow looked over to see Tails, Kai, and Jayln all standing around each other. Vinny was still unconscious.

"Use Chaos Control and get out, get away from here, NOW!" Shadow roared, scaring Tails. Kai thought for a moment.

"Vinny's the only one who can use Chaos Control besides you, Shadow!" Jayln exclaimed. Tails walked over to Vinny. He gasped in surprise when he saw something glint. He looked at Vinny's left arm, and saw metal. It was a lightning reflector. Tails examined his arm, and right before he pulled of the glove, Vinny woke up.

"Hey! Tails, stop!" Vinny exclaimed. Tails jumped up, and stopped. Vinny looked at the lightning reflector and sighed.

"This is my greatest secret. This was built into my arm as an attempt to stop Flash's electricity from nearly killing me. It didn't work. It only intensified it. Now, I guess my secret is out, and I no longer need to hide it." Vinny said. He pulled back his glove, and revealed an amazing secret: His hand was covered in electric gear.

"Your left hand...it's robotic!" Kai exclaimed. Jayln looked at Kai, then Vinny's arm. Tails shook his head.

"Look, I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Vinny said. He pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Good luck, Shadow!" Kai exclaimed. Jayln waved, before disappearing in a flash of emerald light. Shadow gave Flash a cold stare.

"Now that they're gone, I can release my true power." Shadow said, laughing, a hint of madness in his voice. Shadow then allowed his Chaos energy to take over him, never stopping to continue his attack, and transformed.

And that would be the end of Chapter Seven. I'm amazed I managed to come up with all this, seeing as I don't know what to put in Tails' Journey's next chapter. Any and all suggestions welcome. And by the way, please review, I seem to only get reviews from the same people over and over again...Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow's Secret

Chapter Eight

Just see the last chapter...

Shadow allowed the transformation to occur. The Chaos energies swarmed inside of him, allowing his power to grow stronger. Shadow soon felt his body would burst. He then managed to allow some of the precious aura his friends had given him to enter his body, allowing him to grow even stronger, knowing that his friends were with him.

"This is the end of the road, Flash!" Shadow exclaimed. Shadow disappeared in a flash of mixed light. It was purple, but turned yellow, green, and blue. When it disappeared, No one was there. Shadow had vaporized.

"I've won!" Flash exclaimed. He whooped in happiness, and thought about this, and how simple it was.

"Oh well...little brother Vinny was attached to him though...so were those two hedgehogs, the fox, and the dead echidna. I wonder how I should break it to them that Shadow committed suicide?" Flash asked no one in particular.

"You won't." a voice from right behind Flash said. Flash felt a strong smash against his back, and was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see who his attacker was, and he saw something scary.

There was a scary, grey hedgehog floating in the air. His quills were spiked, with purple streaks running through them. He had brown chest hair, and he wore brown gloves as well. The creature looked at his gloves.

"I usually transform differently, too. I guess it was the aura I got from my allies and my stalker." the creature said. Flash recognized it as Shadow. Besides the awkward coloring, there was one major difference: his eyes had no pupils, and there was a long black burn mark on his forehead that nearly went down to his eyes, and in the center of it was a skull and crossbones. Flash gulped.

"This can't be good." Flash said. Shadow nodded Shadow wasted no time in charging forward, his speed greatly enhanced. He was surprised as his own speed, and when he clocked Flash in the jaw, he was shocked at his new strength.

Outside, Vinny, Kai, Jayln, and Tails appeared in a flash of emerald light. Jayln and Kai wanted to know how Shadow was doing.

"Wait...I can't help the feeling we forgot someone..." Vinny said. Kai froze to the spot when she saw the Chaos Emerald. She remembered the whole reason they came here.

"TIKAL!" Kai exclaimed. Vinny felt like smacking himself. Jayln was angry at herself for forgetting her. Tails thought of something.

"Vinny, use Chaos Control, go back inside, get Tikal, and bring her back!" Tails exclaimed. Vinny nodded, and disappeared in a flash of emerald light, leaving Tails, Kai, and Jayln behind. Jayln and Kai sighed.

"Why does he always leave us behind?" Kai asked angrily. Tails shrugged, and Jayln merely looked at Kai.

Back inside, Flash was having a very hard time trying to defend himself against Shadow's onslaught. He found an advantage when he saw Vinny appear in a flash of emerald light. Flash flew towards Vinny, ready to do whatever it took to bring Shadow to his knees.

"Vinny! Look out!" Shadow roared from above, before preparing to dive bomb Flash. Right before Flash made impact, Vinny threw him back towards Shadow, who dive bombed him.

"I'll get Tikal to safety. Shadow, just keep fighting." Vinny said. He ran over to Tikal, and disappeared in a flash of emerald light, along with Tikal. Flash screamed in frustration, whilst Shadow merely nodded. Shadow charged at Flash, and elbowed him three times in the gut. Flash doubled up in extreme pain, feeling as though his gut was about to explode.

Outside, Vinny appeared in a flash of emerald light. Tikal appeared on the ground, lying as stiff as a board. Jayln checked her pulse, but didn't find one. Jayln looked down, and the others got the message.

"I know how we can save her." Tails said. Everyone looked at Tails, looks of both shock and questioning on their faces.

"It's a mythical art, but it's very useful, yet deadly. Here's what we need to do..." Tails said.

Back inside, Flash was darting from wall to wall like a fly, and Shadow was the flyswatter. Every time Flash jumped, Shadow was right next to him. Flash tried every thing to get away from Shadow.

"Eye Burner!" Flash exclaimed. He generated a bright blast of light, and temporarily blinded Shadow. Shadow fell to the ground, his hands covering his eyes. Flash attempted to dive bomb Shadow, and to take him out in the same shot. He flew closer, and closer, when Shadow opened his eyes. They were completely bloodshot, and they were entirely unfocused.

"YEOW!" Shadow exclaimed as Flash hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Flash flew closer and closer to the ground, preparing to use Shadow as a pillow. Flash snickered.

"Prepare for the end, Shadow!" Flash exclaimed. He then smashed into the ground, making a huge crater. In the center stood a battle-worn Shadow, covered in wounds, yet still alive.

Outside, Tails was preparing. He had to make sure everyone stood at least five feet away from Tikal, otherwise it wouldn't work. Everything had to be exact.

"NOW!" Tails exclaimed. Everyone started passing energy on to Tikal, but not like what they did to Shadow. They gave him physical energy. They were giving Tikal their life energies. One mistake, and they died.

Emerald green aura started flowing from Vinny. He sat cross-legged, and his eyes were closed in deep thought. The aura was steadily pouring from his body. Not long after that, sapphire blue aura flew from Tails. He felt the strain he had as he gave up his life force. Tails felt it leave his body, and felt like falling over. Jayln was sitting down, her white fur flowing in the wind. A steady, black aura was coming from her. Her heart started pounding, and she started worrying.

_'What if this goes wrong? What if I die? Or the others die?' _Jayln kept thinking. She had to keep herself from moving, because that would most likely destroy all that they did, and kill all four of them. Kai was allowing a yellow aura to leave her body. It was floating gently in the breeze, and flew towards Tikal. She was sitting down, her legs falling asleep. Kai concentrated on the task at hand, trying not to let worry take over her body.

Inside the building, Flash was cheering. He believed that Shadow was truly finished for the second time that day. He was surprised when someone in front of him grabbed his throat.

"CHOKE SLAM!" Shadow yelled as he jumped up, and threw Flash into the ground, releasing Flash's throat. Shadow felt ready to keel over at any second. His body started throbbing, and it was all he could do to stand.

_'I've got to end this quickly...'_ Shadow thought. Flash got up from the ground, growling in frustration. There was a small outline on his neck where Shadow's fingers had wrapped around his neck. Flash himself was battered and bruised. There was a long cut along his lower lip, and his whole face was covered in scratches.

"Shadow...you will pay for that..." gasped Flash. Flash stared to stagger over to Shadow. But before he could hit Shadow, Flash fell to the ground, unconscious. Shadow smirked, and turned around. Shadow lost his balance, hit the ground, and everything went black.

Outside, the process was going well. It was almost over, but Jayln and Vinny were almost dead. They had to go into their deep reserves to sustain the process. Vinny moved his eyes slowly towards Tails. Tails' eyes seemed to say that he and Kai could do the rest. Vinny didn't know if what he saw was a hallucination, or reality. But before Vinny could do anything, he fell to the ground, out cold from the energy it took.

Kai and Tails started putting a little more energy in to make up for Vinny. Tails felt a twang of pain shoot straight through his heart, and he knew he had to stop. Tails fell backwards, and his energy stopped. Jayln and Kai were desperately trying to hold on. Jayln hit the ground, tired. Just before she blacked out, she saw Tikal open her eyes, and sit up. Then everything went black.

That's the end of Chapter Eight. I believe that this is one of the last chapters, so I may not work on it as much. And I believe that's all for now. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


End file.
